


Snow Angels

by Bittersweet



Series: 30 Days of One Shots [23]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angels

Snow was falling gently as they walked through the woods behind the lodge, the layers of white from the last few days crunching under their feet.

“I love the snow,” Jordan said grinning as he looked up at the sky, flakes floating down onto his face. “I wouldn’t want to live someplace where they don’t get snow.”

“Yeah,” Taylor said, his arm over Jordan’s shoulders.

“Come on, we should make snow angels!” Ryan exclaimed tugging on Gabe’s hand.

“But it’s going to be cold!” Gabe attempted to protest but Taylor had already flopped down in the snow and Gabe knew that there would be no stopping any of them now.

“We’re two minutes from the hotel. It’s not like we’re going to get frostbite,” Jordan said joining Taylor in the snow.

“Come on Gabe,” Ryan said grinning up at him. “It’ll be fun.”

Gabe shook his head but dropped into the snow next to Ryan, moving his arms in wide sweeps through the snow.

Ryan rolled off to the side of his own angel, kneeling next to Gabe. “You make a good angel,” he said leaning in and kissing Gabe lightly.

“Yeah?” Gabe grinned, wrapping his arms around Ryan and flipping them over in the snow.

Ryan let out an undignified squeak as the motion sent snow down the back of his coat. “Thanks guys,” he said as Jordan and Taylor laughed at him. “I shall have my revenge when you least expect it!”

“Uh oh,” Taylor said grinning. “Hey Gabe, how much would we have to pay to keep him down there while we make our escape?”

“Hot chocolate and a raspberry scone,” Gabe said instantly.

“Done,” Jordan said and he two of them took off towards the hotel.

“I see how it is,” Ryan said, trying to supress the grin that was threatening to ruin his put upon expression. “You like them better than me.”

“Of course not,” Gabe said. “I can’t do this with them.” He leaned in for another kiss.

“Okay,” Ryan said regretfully interrupting the kiss. “You are forgiven can I please get up now? This snow is really cold and it’s melting down my back.”

“Sorry.” Gabe got to his feet and helped Ryan up.

Ryan scooped up a handful of snow with his free hand as he was being pulled up and unceremoniously dumped it down the back of Gabe’s coat.

Gabe yelped and Ryan jumped away, laughing. “Sweet revenge!” he cheered throwing his hands up in the air and leaving himself unprotected as Gabe tackled him and they both landed back in the snow.

“I guess we should head back to the hotel,” Ryan said a little breathless from laughing after a few minutes of roughhousing.

Gabe looked at him suspiciously. “I’m taking both your hands this time,” he said pulling Ryan up and then wrapping his arms around him from behind. “And you’re not getting them back until you promise to be good.”

Ryan turned his head and grinned at him cheekily. “Guess you won’t be letting go then.”

“Guess not,” Gabe agreed and they started walking slowly back to the hotel.

 

It was late and Taylor and Jordan were asleep, not noticing the two shadowy figures that crept into their hotel room, using the key card they had swiped during supper. Each was carrying one of the metal buckets used for the ice machine down the hall. They silently slipped up to the side of the bed and as one they flipped the covers back and dumped the loose snow held in the buckets onto the sleeping pair, startling them awake, before bolting back out the door laughing and ignoring the shouts of revenge from their victims.


End file.
